


INK ON YOUR CAKE (TINTA DI KUEMU)

by SuperNatuGirL



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Ada cinta milea, Bakery, Fluffy, M/M, Mungkin nanti, Namun belum slash, No angst club, Pas sebagai takjil, PastryChéf!Rangga, Seharusnya begitu, Tattoo studio, TattooArtist!Dilan, Tetangga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: Bukan maksud hatinya untuk merendahkan. Namun, pria dengan wajah semuda ini dan postur tubuh se'halus' ini ternyata adalah seorang tattoo artist.Atau,Dilan, seorang tattoo artist datang untuk menyapa tetangga barunya, Rangga, seorang pastry chéf yang memiliki toko kue diseberang jalan.





	INK ON YOUR CAKE (TINTA DI KUEMU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semua penyuka RanDilan ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Semua+penyuka+RanDilan+%E2%99%A5).



 

Menurut Cinta, pemilik sebagian besar bangunan toko di areanya, bangunan kosong diseberang toko kuenya akan segera ditempati kembali, setelah 5 tahun lamanya dibiarkan kosong. Perempuan itu datang ke toko kuenya suatu hari, ekspresi wajahnya terlalu senang sampai-sampai, Rangga bisa bersumpah kalau ia melihat latar belakang penuh bunga dan pelangi. Cinta menceritakan betapa bersemangatnya dirinya sambil melahap kue brownies. Namun, Rangga hanya bisa mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

 

Jangan salahkan Rangga jika ia tidak mempercayai sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Cinta. 5 tahun berlalu sejak pemilik butik diseberang jalan angkat kaki dari sana. Sejak saat itu, terhitung sudah ada 7 orang berbeda yang katanya akan segera menempati tempat itu. Ya. Rangga menghitung mereka yang sayangnya, hanya muncul dari cerita Cinta. Hingga 5 tahun berlalu, bangunan kosong itu tetap sama seperti sejak pertama kali ditinggalkan. 

 

"Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukai calon tetanggamu!" 

 

Rangga mendengus, kemudian menarik sebuah botol vodka dari hadapan Cinta. Kaget, perempuan itu berusaha merebut kembali apa yang baru saja diambil dari hadapannya.

 

"Hei!" protesnya, namun tidak diperdulikan Rangga.

 

"Kau mabuk dan itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan menerima siapapun pingsan atau lebih buruk lagi, muntah di tokoku," ujarnya dengan nada yang santai namun juga tegas.

 

Cinta berhenti berusaha merebut kembali botol vodka tadi, lalu menyandarkan dagunya diatas meja marmer.

 

"Ahhh," Cinta membuang nafas berat. Kedua matanya menyipit dan bibirnya mengerut. Mirip namun sekaligus berbeda dari sifat aslinya. "Kau pikir aku berbohong, bukan?"

 

Kedua alis Rangga bertemu dan pandangan matanya seketika lebih tajam dari biasanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Cinta.

 

"Aku pikir," bisiknya pelan dengan nada yang dalam, "kau mabuk" 

 

Rangga menatap kedua mata Cinta yang masih menyipit selama lima detik. Setelah itu, ia kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Cinta dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Vodka yang Cinta minum tadi masih tersisa setengah botol, sayang untuk dibuang begitu saja.

 

"Orang-orang yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya membatalkan perjanjian denganku _atau_ aku tolak. Kali ini, aku tidak menolak orang ini dan aku yakin, dia tidak akan membatalkan perjanjiannya denganku" 

 

"Aku hanya akan percaya kepadamu saat toko _itu_ ," jari telunjuk Rangga mengarah lurus ke belakang Cinta, "kembali dibuka dan ada kostumer yang keluar masuk di sana" 

 

Dua hari kemudian, truk pemindahan barang terparkir rapi di depan toko itu dan Rangga pikir, Cinta hanya mempermainkan dirinya.

 

Dua hari berikutnya, toko yang semula kosong melompong, kini telah diubah menjadi sebuah studio tattoo dengan kostumer.

 

Rangga akhirnya terkejut, dan Cinta? Cinta hanya melempar tawa merendahkan kearahnya. 

 

* * *

 

Pemilik studio tattoo di seberang jalan datang pada hari berikutnya. Rangga tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang harus dan sementara ia rasakan.

 

Karena pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya ini sangat _jauh_ berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

 

Bukan maksud hatinya untuk merendahkan. Namun, pria dengan wajah semuda ini dan postur tubuh se'halus' ini ternyata adalah seorang _tattoo artist._

 

(Dan dilihat dari tattoo di lehernya, sepertinya orang itu sangat ahli dalam pekerjaannya.) 

 

"Namaku Dilan. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi tetanggamu!"

 

Ia benar-benar tidak yakin apa yang harus ia rasakan dan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

 

_(Rangga mendengar detak jantungnya lebih kencang, namun ia hanya mengabaikannya)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELKAMMM TO MY NEW RANDILAN SERIES, GAESSSS
> 
> Series? Iyalah. Ini series :* ide yang tetiba nongol di otak dan tangan saya lancar jaya ngetiknya wwwww
> 
> Bagi yang pengen menghapus duka lara jiwa karena foto kisseunya bale, akan saya usahakan untuk berbagi takjil hati melalu ff ini. Don't be sad, karena yang ciuman itu bale, bukan dilan wwwwww


End file.
